This invention is directed to a novel chemical compound and its use in controlling weeds and regulating the natural growth or development of plants.
It is known that various features of plant growth can be modified or regulated to produce a variety of beneficial effects. For instance, plants can be defoliated and leaf growth inhibited while the productive plant parts remain unaffected. Such action often stimulates extra growth on the productive plant parts and facilitates harvesting operations. Chemical agents producing these effects are particularly useful in flax, cotton, and bean crops, and other crops of a similar nature. While defoliation results in the killing of leaves, it is not a herbicidal action since it does not harm the remainder of the plant. Indeed, killing of the treated plant is undesirable when defoliation is sought, since leaves will continue to adhere to a dead plant.
Another response demonstrated by plant growth regulants is the general retardation of vegetative growth. This response has a wide variety of beneficial features. In certain plants it causes a diminution or elimination of the normal apical dominance, leading to a shorter main stem and increased lateral branching. Smaller, bushier plants with increased resistance to drought and pest infestation are the result. Retardation of vegetative growth is also useful in turf grasses for lessening the vertical growth rate, enhancing root development, and producing a denser, sturdier turf. The retardation of turf grasses also serves to increase the interval between mowings of lawns, golf courses and similar grassy areas.